


Let it Snow

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Family is Everything [14]
Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Snow Day, The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Francine's school is closed due to snow. Cuteness commences.





	

Sitting cross legged on the couch with the news on, just watching the little text runner with the list of closed schools.

"Come on," Francine muttered, she had been excited to see such a large amount of snow outside her window this morning that she hoped and prayed school was canceled. 

It was early, much earlier than she would usually get up for school, but she padded out to the living room and turned on the news. Quietly, of course. Her dads weren't awake yet.

 

On the news they were talking about the unexpected downfall of snow that had occurred overnight before going over to some other reporter who was in town talking to a local business man about something. But none of that was important to Francine as she watched the alphabetised script scroll along with her fingers crossed.

 

The text scrolled much too slowly for Francine's liking, she didn't really care about the other schools, why couldn't they just get to the S's already! She crossed her legs and put her elbows on her knees, resting her chin on her hands.

 

She'd already seen Belleville Middle School was closed and did not like the idea that Robby would have the day off and she might not. She bit at her lower lip as it continued to scroll eventually getting to "T" and "R". Finally it managed to get to "S" and Francine was perched on the edge of the couch. Then she saw it, Shwager Elementary was closed!

Francine somehow managed to contain her joy as she saw her school's name, she then glanced at the staircase that led to her dads’ room. Might as well let them know they didn't need to take her to school... Right?

 

Francine snuck up the stairs and quietly swung the door open. She giggled slightly when she realized that Papa did actually snore, despite what he said when Daddy teased him about it.

 

She slowly walked across the carpeted floors that creaked ever so slightly under her. Francine hesitated only briefly as she stood at the foot of their bed.

 

Her Daddy shifted slightly in his sleep and her Papa let out a small huff. Francine grinned and pounced on the bed. 

"Snow day!"

They both immediately woke up to the intrusion of Francine jumping on their bed.

"What?" Frankie asked blearily.

"It's a snow day!" Francine exclaimed, "School is canceled!"

 

"What time is it?" Bob grumbled, blinking blearily, "Go back to bed."

"But it's a snow day," pouted Francine, "Snow!"

 

"Francine, honey..." Frankie sighed.

"Daddy, I want to play outside!" Francine begged as she sat on the bed.

 

Frankie looked over to Bob, but he was obviously not going to get any help there. Bob already had his eyes shut again, making a show of trying to get back to sleep. 

"Alright," he agreed, "but breakfast first."

"Yay!" Francine squealed, practically flying out of the room and leaping down the stairs. 

Frankie took slightly longer, swinging his legs out of bed and stretching with a wide yawn before he started making his way out. 

"Start the coffee maker," Bob mumbled at him.

 

Frankie walked down the stairs to see Francine waiting for him as well as the TV on in the background with the news going.

"I've never had a snow day," Francine spoke excitedly, "did you ever have a snow day?"

 

As Frankie walked over to the kitchen he thought back to when he was Francine's age. Like her having a snow day was the highlight of winter. What his parents didn't like was that it usually involved him and Alex going and doing something with Nicky and Tommy that would very easily get them in trouble.

 

"A few times," he replied, beginning to prepare the coffee maker, "Maybe once a year or so. The schools don't close for snow often."

 

"Daddy, that's not an answer!" Francine laughed. 

"Well, too bad," replied Frankie, sticking his tongue out at her.

 

"Well I want to build a snowman," Francine decided.

"Sounds like a good idea," Frankie smiled, "but first what do you want for breakfast?"

 

"Eggs, please," Francine chirped, "with ketchup!"

Frankie shook his head fondly. Scrambled eggs with ketchup was an eating habit she had picked up from Bobby. He'd never understood it, but whatever made his family happy.

 

"Alright," Frankie went to the fridge to get the eggs.

"Can we go sledding?" Francine asked.

"There's a little bit of a hill back behind the house," Frankie said, cracking eggs into a bowl, "I don't think we've got an actual sled, but there's an extra trash can lid somewhere that'll work just fine."

"And make snow angels," continued Francine, "and have a snowball fight!"

Frankie laughed as he began scrambling the eggs, "I guess it's a good thing Bobby got you a snowsuit."

"Papa understands that anything can happen and you gotta be ready for it," said Francine sagely, paraphrasing something that Frankie said fairly often.

"That he does."

Frankie served up the eggs, and grabbed the ketchup for Francine as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee before sitting down with her.

 

"Alright Francine eat up your breakfast and then we'll go and enjoy the snow day," Frankie took a sip as Francine poured ketchup on her plate and began to eat.

 

When Francine had finished eating and there was still no sign of movement from Bob upstairs, Frankie sent Francine to change out of her pajamas and found where her snowsuit was hanging in the coat closet. Once Francine was bundled up, Frankie pulled on his own snow pants and jacket before they ventured outside. Francine's breath could be seen even through the scarf wrapped around her mouth.

 

"So what do you want to do first?" Frankie asked as they stepped outside into the cold.

"Let's go sledding!" Francine decided.

"Right," Frankie said with a laugh. He found an extra plastic trash can lid and they made their way to the back of the house. It wasn't a big yard by any stench of the imagination and the hill was more of a small and gradual incline but Francine seemed so excited to sled anyway.

 

Francine dashed through the snow, makeshift sled in hand while Frankie followed at a slightly slower pace behind her. Francine climbed to the top of the "hill" eager to make her descent.

 

Francine's giggles filled the air as she went down the incline, coming to a smooth stop at the bottom. It was a short ride, but the girl obviously enjoyed it and rushed back up to Frankie's side. 

"Try getting a running start," Frankie suggested, "and slide down on your tummy."

If the laughter was anything to go by, and the fact that she repeated the process several times, Francine quite enjoyed that method.

 

After another round Francine had wanted to move onto either snow related activities and as Frankie moved to stretch he felt something hit the back of his coat. Turning around he could see Francine giggle and that her gloves had traces of powder on them.

 

He turned slowly to face his daughter, allowing a grin to spread across his face. 

"This means war!"

He quickly fashioned a snowball and threw it her general direction, but Francine dodged easily. 

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Francine sing-songed, darting away. 

With a teasing growl, Frankie gave chase and the two of them were soon tossing snowballs back and forth. While Frankie made sure to keep his throws light, Francine had no qualms about throwing as hard as she could and several handfuls of snow splattered Frankie'a jacket. When the latest one hit him square in the chest, Frankie laughed. 

"Alright, that's it."

He reared back and the let the snowball fly. It wasn't until it had already left his hand that he noticed he was not only aiming towards the house but that the back door had just opened. His snowball made contact, but not with its intended target. 

“Uh oh,” Francine smirked, “Daddy you’re in trouble.”

It was clear from the expression on his face that Bob was not pleased with being pelted with snowball directly to his face.

 

Bob let out an exaggerated sigh, "I was going to tell you you should come inside to have some hot chocolate, but maybe I'll just keep it all to myself."

 

"Hot chocolate!" Francine exclaimed, "Papa can I please have some? I didn't throw the snowball at you!"

"That's true, you didn't," Bob said thoughtfully, "Well, I suppose you can have some."

"What about me?" Frankie asked with a pout, "I'll be good, I promise."

Bob raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly, "I may need some more convincing."

"Can we play outside a little longer?" asked Francine, unaware of the subtextual undercurrent in Bob's words. 

"Five minutes longer," Bob said firmly, "Then it's back inside."

"Okay!" agreed Francine. 

So they enjoyed five more minutes in their own winter wonderland, "Come on Francine let's go inside," Frankie called.

"You've gotta catch me!" Francine called from across the yard.

 

"I'm coming to get you!" Frankie called back, running in her direction.

After several minutes of chasing, Frankie decided to go for a different tactic. He suddenly switched directions and caught Francine off guard. 

“Gotcha!” Frankie grabbed Francine as she dashed past him and the two of them toppled over into the snowbank. 

“Daddy let go!” Francine said between laughs as she struggled to get out of his grasp with no success.

“Never!” Frankie smiled as he held Francine close.

 

"Come on you two!" Bob called out to them, "the hot chocolate is ready!"

 

Frankie heaved them both to their feet and they began waking towards the house. The scarf over Francine's mouth had slipped down and her cheeks were pink from the cold. Once inside, they stripped out of the snow gear and left it on the mat to dry. The house was pleasantly warm, both Frankie and Francine sniffling slightly from the sudden change in temperature. 

"Change into these," Bob instructed, handing both of them their pajamas, still warm from a run through the dryer. He himself was still wearing his flannel as well. 

Once they were both changed, Bob got Francine settled on the couch in front of some cartoons with a mug of hot chocolate, made from scratch of course, heaped with marshmallows. True to his previous statement, Bob poured himself a mug (sans marshmallows) but not Frankie. 

"Awww come on, Bobby," said Frankie, pushing out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout, "I'm sorry about the snow ball. I didn't mean it."

Bob shrugged, but his mouth was curled in a trading smile as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. Frankie whined and stepped close, drawing Bob into an embrace and pressing a kiss to his lips. Bob heaved a small sigh and opened up to it. Frankie chased the taste of chocolate on Bob's tongue with his own. 

"You make a solid argument," Bob murmured when they parted. 

Frankie grinned, "Can I have some hot chocolate now?" He offered up his best pleading eyes.

 

Bob huffed out a laugh, resting his forehead against Frankie's. 

"You're so lucky I love you."

"I love you too," Frankie replied, "Now. Hot chocolate?"

"Impatient," Bob teased as he shook his head, but he extracted himself from Frankie's embrace and poured him a mug.

"Now," he said as he plopped in a few marshmallows, "let's go watch some stupid cartoons with our little girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
